


佔有慾

by shiyakon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee
Genre: Bottom Oliver, M/M, Top Sebastian, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 總之他們兩個就是在一起了的PWP。





	

**Author's Note:**

> #GLEE拉郎  
> #Sebastian Smythe/Oliver Queen  
> #Oliver沒有成為Green Arrow，而Sebastian是Thea的同學，總之他們兩個就是在一起了  
> #PWP、玩具  
> #OOC都是我的鍋

機器所發出的細微震動聲混雜著甜膩的喘息迴盪在房內，Oliver跪趴在自己房內的柔軟床鋪上，他緊抓著床單用著僅存的理智讓自己別忍無可忍地配合埋在體內的玩具扭動腰部和發出太多丟臉的呻吟。  
Sebastian看著Oliver的樣子，他又將開關往上扳了一個強度。  
「──呃、」突然其來地刺激讓Oliver忍不住喊出聲，他回頭瞪向正帶著微笑看著自己的Sebastian，「你──」  
「舒服就叫出來，Oliver。」  
Sebastian用著另一手將不斷震動的假陰莖又往Oliver體內推了一點，他故意輕柔緩慢地拿著玩具輾壓過敏感點，他滿意地看著這個舉動讓Oliver發出了呻吟，Sebastian將震動轉到最強，將玩具緩慢地抽離Oliver的後穴，在快要退出來之前又將玩具用力地輾過敏感點頂到最深。  
「──啊、啊！操、」快感從後面順著脊椎直達腦門，Oliver下意識地繃緊了身子，因為Sebastian的舉動讓他快要達到高潮，Oliver的後穴夾緊了體內的玩具並主動扭動著腰，希望能藉此達到高潮。  
但Sebastian當然也察覺到這點，他將玩具從Oliver體內抽了出來丟到一邊，Sebastian伸手翻過Oliver讓他看著自己：  
「你以為我會讓玩具讓你高潮嗎？Ollie。」Sebastian視線往下，他看著Oliver不停收縮的穴口和前方硬到不行不停流出前液的性器，笑著搖搖頭說了聲不，而他沒有漏看Oliver暗綠色的眼底一閃而逝的失望，他笑出聲，拉過Oliver讓自己擠入對方的雙腿間，Sebastian讓自己硬挺陰莖抵在Oliver的穴口，「不，Oliver，你今天不能比我早高潮，這是處罰。」  
「什──什麼處、啊、」Oliver話還沒說完，Sebastian粗壯的陰莖就直接挺入後穴讓Oliver發出了尖叫，他可以感受到不同於玩具，溫熱的性器就被自己的腸壁緊緊包覆，Oliver的陰莖顫抖著流出了更多的水，只要Sebastian再用力頂一次，就能讓Oliver高潮。  
但Sebastian就只是頂入，而Oliver不斷收縮的內壁讓他覺得自己就像是個蕩婦，Oliver忍不住抬高了腰暗示Sebastian快些動作，就像他們之前做的那樣。  
但Sebastian只是俯下身看著Oliver，啞著嗓音開口，「你總是對那些人笑，這不公平。」  
「那些人──那些女孩知道你的腿替誰打開嗎？嗯？」Sebastian刻意緩慢地用著粗壯陰莖輾壓過對方的敏感點，Oliver發出了喘息，像是滿足又不滿足。  
「Oliver──Oliver，」Sebastian伸手捧住Oliver的臉，他低下頭拉近自己和Oliver的距離，他看著Oliver佈滿水氣和情慾的雙眼開口，「你是我的，只能是我的。」  
Sebastian緩慢地抽出埋在Oliver體內的陰莖又慢慢地插入，Oliver不滿的抬起雙腿扣住Sebastian的腰，從剛才就一直無法得到高潮讓他感到焦躁，他甚至在Sebastian要抽出時夾緊了腸壁，但Sebastian只是微笑地看著自己──縱使Oliver覺得Sebastian的性器也硬到不行，但對方依然按照自己的步調抽插。  
「──Sebastian，」Oliver一把扯過對方，無法獲得解放讓他覺得焦躁，他幾乎是低吼出聲，「操你的，你到底要不要做？」  
「我是正在操你，Oliver。」Sebastian咬了他的唇一下，他右手順著Oliver身體上的肌肉往下滑，接著一把握住Oliver勃起的陰莖根部，「讓我們來看看你能不能這樣高潮。」  
Sebastian沒有給Oliver任何回話的機會，他在下一個瞬間抽出陰莖、狠狠地朝著Oliver前列腺挺入。過量的快感讓Oliver幾乎尖叫出聲，他無可自制地發出甜膩的呻吟，一邊配合著Sebastian的動作扭動著腰部，「Se──Sebastian、操、啊、」熱到發燙的性器輾壓過前列腺時所帶來的快感讓Oliver的腦子幾乎糊成一團，他只想快點得到解放，但陰莖被壓住根部讓他無法如願，生理性的淚水滾落臉頰，他發出了連自己都未曾聽過的軟膩嗓音央求Sebastian讓他高潮。  
Sebastian看向壓在自己身下、雙腿大開，顫抖著身體，灰綠色的眼睛帶著懇求地看著自己的Oliver時滿意地勾起嘴角，他沒有放開握著Oliver性器根部的手，也沒有停下自己抽插的動作：  
「你是我的，Oliver，說出來，我就讓你高潮。」Oliver在他重重挺入時發出呻吟，那些女人可沒有聽過Oliver Queen發出這種聲音。  
持續不斷的快感讓Oliver幾乎要哭了起來，「我──啊、我、我是你的──」  
「是的，你是我的。」Sebastian終於放開壓制著Oliver陰莖根部的手，轉而擦輾著不斷流出水的鈴口，Sebastian俯下身啃咬著Oliver的唇，一邊毫不留情地朝著Oliver體內敏感點攻擊，在最後一次重重挺入的同時，Oliver發出無聲的尖叫達到高潮，在失去意識前，他只能感覺到從Sebastian陰莖射出的精液幾乎要填滿他。

「……老天。」  
Oliver覺得自己全身都要散了，他扶著腰嘆了口氣又往被窩裡鑽的時候，另一雙手就繞過自己的腰將Oliver拉進一個溫暖的懷裡。Oliver抬頭就看見比自己年輕不少的Sebastian滿臉笑意地看著自己。  
「早安，親愛的。」  
Oliver只是又嘆了口氣，對於Sebastian的強烈佔有慾感到有些無奈，「我是CEO，Sebastian，你得知道這點。」他總不能在慈善宴會上擺著一張臭臉。  
「嗯哼，我知道。」Sebastian輕咬了一下Oliver的唇，「但我真想讓那些女人知道你是我的。」  
Oliver無奈地笑了起來，他給了Sebastian一個回吻：  
「我是你的，Sebastian。」

 

FIN.


End file.
